


Kagedino

by ClaireChevalier



Series: 11/9 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff maybe?, M/M, Percakapan non baku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Tobio bisa berfoto dengan pose yang cukup menggemaskan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagedino

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

.

* * *

Kei membuka kotak dvd yang baru dibeli Tobio tadi siang saat dia mengunjungi  _department store_  bersama Shouyou. Pria berambut gelap itu membutuhkan sepatu olahraga baru katanya. Sayangnya Kei tidak bisa menemaninya berbelanja karena ia baru tiba di apartemen mereka setengah jam yang lalu. Di belakangnya terdengar grasak grusuk Tobio yang sedang menyiapkan dua gelas cokelat hangat untuk menemani malam mereka. Di luar sedang hujan, Kei tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan tawaran Tobio yang ingin menyuguhkan segelas cokelat hangat ketika ia pulang tadi. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya saat melihat punggung Tobio yang berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur. Pupil coklat keemasannya lalu beralih pada kotak dvd di tangannya, melirik sekali lagi pada sosok wanita buruk rupa berambut panjang yang menjadi  _cover_  dvd sebelum mendorong masuk kepingan dvd yang sudah diletakkan di  _video player_.

"Kenapa pilih film horor?" Kei menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa begitu melihat Tobio datang dengan dua gelas yang mengepulkan asap.

"Ga ada yang menarik. Ini juga rekomendasi dari mbak-mbak yang jualan." Salah satu gelas di tangan Tobio sudah berpindah tangan ke pemuda jangkung di hadapannya.

"Jangan salahin aku ya kalau kau ga bisa tidur nanti malam." Kei menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya, seringai tipis membentuk di bibirnya, "Tapi aku ga keberatan, sih. Aku siap aja jadi bantal guling  _ou-sama_  malam ini," sambungnya dengan senyum mengejek. 

Tobio langsung menghadiahi Kei tatapan _membunuh_ khasnya. "Diamlah! Filmnya udah mau mulai." Ia memilih tak mengacuhkan ucapan Kei yang terdengar penuh modus.

Sepuluh menit sudah berjalan sejak Kei memutar dvd yang dibeli Tobio. Sejujurnya ia tak menikmati film di hadapannya, ekspresi Tobio yang kadang terlihat menjengit karena film yang terputar di layar tv lebih menarik perhatiannya. Bisa dipastikan sejak dvd terputar, pusat perhatian Kei adalah pria di sampingnya. Sebelah tangannya pun sudah berada di pinggang Tobio, mengeliminasi jarak mereka di sofa berlengan yang sebenarnya cukup luas untuk diduduki oleh dua pria dewasa. Tapi  _toh_ Tobio tak merasa risih dengan tindakannya itu, jadi Kei yakin bahwa pria itu juga menginginkannya.

Selama beberapa menit selanjutnya ruang santai mereka hanya diisi oleh  _backsound_  menyeramkan _a la_  film horor, dengan Tobio yang masih fokus pada film di hadapannya dan Kei yang menikmati reaksi tubuh Tobio yang sesekali berjengit setiap layar kaca di hadapannya menampilkan sosok wanita buruk rupa yang terlihat di  _cover_ dvd tadi. Keadaan itu masih bertahan setidaknya sampai bunyi notifikasi di ponsel Kei menginterupsi.

"Kei, getarin ponselmu!" Mata Tobio masih fokus menatap layar kaca tv-nya, tapi keningnya terlihat mengerut tak suka karena gangguan dari ponsel Kei. 

Kei hanya bergumam tak jelas, sedikit menggerutu karena ia harus melepas tangannya dari pinggul Tobio untuk meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Sebelah tangannya lalu mengutak-atik ponsel, sedang yang lain mengambil gelas berisi cairan cokelat yang tadi sempat terlupakan, lalu mengarahkannya ke depan bibir. 

Hinata Shouyou :  _"Oi, Stingyshima, kau mau tau ga apa aja yang dilakuin rajamu waktu kami belanja tadi? #gigle"_

Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu membaca pesan singkat dari Shouyou.

Tsukishima Kei :  _"Memangnya apa yang dia lakuin selain belanja?"_

Balasan dari Shouyou tak langsung masuk. Ia sudah akan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ketika bunyi notifikasi kembali terdengar. Kei menyesap kembali cokelat yang tak lagi hangat di gelasnya sebelum membuka pesan dari Shouyou. Sedetik kemudian, Kei menyemburkan isi mulutnya dan terbahak, menarik perhatian orang di sampingnya yang tadi fokus menonton adegan anak kecil yang hendak membuka lemari yang bergerak secara misterius.

"Kau kenapa? Bagian mana dari film ini yang lucu, hah?" Wajah Tobio jelas terlihat kesal. Bukan hanya karena Kei yang mengganggu konsentrasinya, tapi juga karena jejak cairan cokelat yang mengotori permukaan satu-satunya meja di ruangan itu, hasil perbuatan Kei.

Kei belum bisa menjawab karena tawa yang masih meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kei sialan!"

"Maaf, maaf," Kei masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa  _kram_ karena tiba-tiba tertawa lepas, "aku bukan nertawain film itu, bodoh. Tapi ini...." Ia lalu mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke depan wajah Tobio. "Jadi ini yang kaulakuin kalau lagi belanja dengan orang lain, huh? Kenapa ga pernah bertingkah 'semanis' ini waktu bersamaku?" Kei bisa melihat mata Tobio membesar begitu melihat apa yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Wajah yang biasa terlihat serius itu tampak  _shock_ setengah mati.

"Kenapa ga bilang kalau kau mau pakai tudung kepala lucu ini? Aku pasti bakal beliin untukmu,  _ou-sama_." Lalu Kei tertawa lagi. Ia kembali melihat potret Tobio yang baru saja dikirimkan Shouyou ke ponselnya. Di foto itu, Tobio sedang memakai tudung berbentuk kepala T-rex, tampak begitu menggemaskan di mata Kei.

"Hinata sialan! Perlu dikasih pelajaran si penghianat itu!"

Tobio tak memedulikan senyum miring Kei dan teriakannya saat ia melesat keluar apartemen dengan cepat, berniat mendobrak pintu apartemen yang berada tepat di atas apartemen mereka dan melakukan apapun untuk membuat penghuninya menyesal telah menyebarkan _aib_ nya pada Kei.

**-FIN-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^  
> Mencoba membuat mereka fluff setelah dua works sebelumnya angsty tragedy hehe  
> Btw referensi fict ini bisa diliat di ig @kotachun, dia nge-redraw foto asli Kimura Tatsunari (artis hq sp yg meranin Tobio) yg lagi make tudung dino seperti yg dijabarin di fict ini ke bentuk *?* Kageyama Tobio.  
> Akhir kata, any feedback?
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 03072016


End file.
